


A Mother's Love

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Crying Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Gets a Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Lucifer Morningstar doesn't understand emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set post Season 2)After Lucifer sends mum to her own universe, he is left feeling a bit down. And while on a stakeout with Chloe and watching a mother and son interact, it all becomes a bit much for the devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191
Collections: Lucifer and Chloe





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update my multi chapter fics eventually, I've just been real busy with college work, so here's a lil oneshot to tide you over

Stakeouts were one of Lucifer’s least favourite parts of his ‘job’ working with Chloe. So much sitting around doing nothing. There were only so many things the pair could talk about before it got awkward or dull.

Lucifer usually took the opportunity to do some people-spotting. He found humans rather fascinating, despite his reputation for hating them, and enjoyed watching them interact.

It also gave the illusion that he was keeping an eye out for whatever suspect they were on the stakeout for, so Chloe didn’t scold him for not helping.

This time his attention had been caught by a mother and her young son. They were staking out near a park and the duo were within it, the mother pushing her son on a swing.

Watching them caused an unpleasant feeling to begin brewing in the devil’s chest. It was an odd sort of combination of jealousy, and longing.

It had been two weeks since Lucifer had sent his mother to another universe, and while he told himself that he didn’t care and was glad that she was gone, part of him missed her.

She hadn’t been a good mother by any means, not by a long shot. But Lucifer missed the few good memories he had with her in heaven before everything went wrong, and even some bittersweet ones on earth from when she made him dinner, even though it was awful, and held him when he cried over killing Uriel. She had really tried to be a mother the second time around, and while Lucifer pushed her away most of the time, he did appreciate her trying.

And watching this mother and son interact, made that small part of him longing for her, to grow. He wished he had a mother around, not necessarily to push him on a swing, but just to be there for him unconditionally. He knew he had the detective’s support, as well as Amenadiel and some others but it wasn’t the same.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer blinked, realizing he’d completely zoned out as he watched the mother and son, tearing his eyes away to see a concerned Chloe looking at him, “Hm?”

Chloe cocked her head slightly, looking at him closely, “Are you alright?”

The devil was just as confused. How could she possibly know how he was feeling right now? “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You just…I don’t know…looked a bit upset and distant.”

Now it made more sense. His facial expressions had betrayed him, damn emotions.

“Oh…I just zoned out.” He forced a smile, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Chloe didn’t seem entirely convinced but she didn’t bother him about it anymore, just responding, “Okay…good.” Then turning back to her look-out for the suspect.

Lucifer’s attention turned back to the mother and son. It appeared the boy had fallen off of the swing and was crying. But the mother was there immediately to pick him back up, dust him off and console him.

That yearning feeling only grew as Lucifer observed the scene, and now he felt it in his throat as well as his chest, causing it to tighten and making it hard to swallow.

He kept watching as the child stopped crying and hugged his mother back, cheering up thanks to her.

The devil blinked in confusion as his vision suddenly grew bleary as he found sudden tears in his eyes, his emotions beginning to overwhelm him as he watched the bittersweet sight.

Chloe had turned to look at Lucifer once more, still worried that he was hiding his true feelings from her. And her concern doubled as she noticed the glistening in his dark eyes.

The detective had never seen Lucifer cry before, or even get teary eyed, so she was deeply worried about what had caused him such distress. She quietly put a hand on the devil’s arm, causing him to quickly turn to look at her in slight confusion at the action.

Now she was facing him, Chloe could see that not only were Lucifer’s eyes glassy, but his lip was quivering slightly and his cheeks were flushed. All tell-tale signs that he was upset.

Lucifer was uncomfortably aware of his vulnerable disposition. Usually he was better at hiding his feelings, but it seemed this time they had gotten the better of him whether he liked it or not.

He felt the sting of the tears in his eyes, the warmth in his face, the tightness of his throat. He hated all of it, but there wasn’t much he seemed to be able to do about it.

Chloe took in the sight silently, surprised by seeing him like this as well as hurt, “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked softly, in a very mother-like tone.

The tone made Lucifer crack a bit and he had to bite on his lip to stop it wobbling more, as he slowly answered in a shaky voice, “It’s n-nothing detective.” And looked away, swallowing hard and blinking fast, trying desperately to retain his composure.

Chloe shook her head, “No, it isn’t nothing. You’re upset.” Her tone was still gentle, but held a no-nonsense edge to it, “Tell me what it is Lucifer, please. I want to help.”

Lucifer inhaled deeply, finding himself chewing on his thumbnail in an attempt to distract himself from the emotions tugging at his heart. But Chloe kept bringing the topic up, so he was finding it hard to just block it out like he usually did when his feelings became too overwhelming.

He knew she wouldn’t leave him alone until he opened up, and they were trapped in a car together until they found their suspect, which could take hours. So he took another deep breath to compose himself before vaguely responding, “I-it’s my…m-mother.”

Chloe frowned in slight confusion, she hadn’t been expecting that response, “Your mother? What about her?” she didn’t know much about Lucifer’s family, other than the fact that Charlotte was supposedly his step-mother; which she had a hard time believing for many reasons, just like the claim that Amenadiel was his brother.

Lucifer knew he couldn’t tell Chloe the full truth as she wouldn’t believe him, and it would make things too complicated so he just explained it vaguely, “She…well she’s…far away and I-I fear I may…” he swallowed tensely, “I fear I may…n-never see her a-again.” He forced himself to look at her, revealing the new tears glistening in his eyes, “I know it’s s-stupid but I…I miss h-her.”

That was definitely not the explanation she’d been expecting. Although she wasn’t sure exactly what Lucifer was going to say. But hearing him say that he misses his mother, is certainly not a very Lucifer thing to say. 

Pushing aside the unexpected confession, Chloe immediately jumped to console the upset devil, moving to hold his slightly shaky hand, “It isn’t stupid, Lucifer. Yes you’re an adult but you can still miss your mom.” She stroked his knuckles gently, “And I’m sure you’ll see her again, even if it feels impossible. I felt the same way as a kid with my mom. She was always off at conventions, and filming, I thought I’d never see her but she always came back. And your mother will too.”

Chloe watched as her words sunk into Lucifer, and his response was quite unexpected.

He began to cry. Her eyes widened as she watched thick tears roll down his stubbled cheeks, stifled sobs coming from his mouth.

“Hey-“ she watched as Lucifer quickly pulled away from her and covered his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed about his display of emotions.

“Lucifer it’s okay.” She shifted closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be ashamed of your feelings, it’s normal to get upset and miss people.” She knew the man usually didn’t like showing vulnerability, despite confessing to her that she made him vulnerable, but she wanted to assure him that it was okay.

But despite her reassurances, Lucifer remained turned away, slightly curled in on himself as if in an attempt to hide, saying nothing.

Chloe frowned, desperately wanting to help him, but she knew that she couldn’t force him to trust her with his emotions, so she just had to try and convince him that it really was okay for him to be upset.

“I know you hate showing emotions, it’s some sort of big deal for you. I get that, on cases all the time I want to just break down and cry because it’s so awful. But I put on a brave face, because I have to. However, keeping up that brave face isn’t healthy, you need to let yourself feel the emotions and experience them. You can’t just keep them bottled up inside or they’ll burst out when you least want them to…which I feel is what happened here.”

Lucifer was listening to Chloe, despite having his back to her. Her words were comforting, and gave Lucifer the strength to turn around and look at her, slowly removing his shaking hands from his face and revealing his blotchy face and red eyes.

Chloe squeezed the devil’s shoulder as he turned around, her heart also squeezing at the sight of seeing him so upset, “We’re partners Lucifer. We can trust each other with these things. I’m not going to force you to, but know that I’m here for you and that I don’t care if you’re vulnerable. It’s okay.”

The devil’s breaths were uneven as he tried to calm himself, but Chloe’s words were so sweet, and just what he’d needed to hear, which made it hard for him to contain his feelings and he felt more tears leak free from his eyes, a half sob escaping his firmly closed mouth.

The detective could see that her words had hit home for the man, and she was glad, even if it was making him cry more right now, “C’mere.” She extended her arm, inviting him for a hug, “The car windows are tinted so no one else can see.” She assured.

Lucifer hesitated for a moment, before moving forward into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, strong arms wrapping firmly around her middle.

Chloe smiled in triumph as Lucifer finally gave into her, and she immediately held him back, trying to make the hug the least awkward it could be considering they were in a car. “There you go.” She gently stroked the back of his neck and head, hearing as the devil began to break again, “I’ve got you, let it out.” She encouraged.

Around five minutes passed with Lucifer holding the detective, allowing himself to cry on her shoulder, as much as he resented it, but it felt good to let his emotions free and have someone help him through them.

Finally he pulled away, wiping his eyes and cheeks and while his face was redder than before, he seemed much better, “T-Thank you Chloe.” He sniffed, managing a smile, “I uh…needed that.”

Chloe smiled back, reaching forward and gently wiping away a stray tear from his face with her thumb, “You’re welcome, anytime. I’m glad you seem to be feeling a bit better.”

Lucifer froze as he felt Chloe’s hand on his cheek, fighting against the urge to smile wider like a dork at the contact, his chest tightening again but for a good reason this time. He looked into her eyes silently for a moment before some movement outside caught his attention.

His gaze looked outside, and he saw someone running away from the park, “D-detective…is that our suspect?”

Chloe pulled away, looking to where Lucifer was and nodding, “Yes it is. Good eye Lucifer.” She hurried to get out, as Lucifer copied, “Now let’s go catch a suspect.”


End file.
